


What Remains

by fluffynazunas



Category: Yugioh, Yugioh arc v
Genre: M/M, There are only two people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynazunas/pseuds/fluffynazunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt: I want to get married <br/>Kurosaki has lost everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> (Yuto isn't dead.)  
> This fic is older as I had posted it on the old fanfiction site I used.

Being used to the sound of busy life, it was shocking.

You stood, almost confused. Maybe even lost. You wonder "Where am I?" The damge upon everything almost froze you. Your golden eyes scan the horizon, trying to find something familiar. The gentle, light breeze your used to seemed to be twindled down to an eearie whisper. You, Kurosaki Shun, were standing upon the rubble of HeartLand. 

As the Resitance, you struggled to accomplish your mission; protecting. And in your eyes, it seems like "failure", is the best way to describe everything, even yourself. Clenching your fist, you realized how much you had really screwed up. Almost rewinding through the destruction, the chaos, the horror, you had to stop your self from gagging. You had lost everything. Your precious sister, your friends, the rest of your family, completely everything. Except one sacred, precious thing, that you wouldn't ever alow to be taken away from you. Slightly turning your head you snatch a protective, worried glance at your last comrade, best friend; and lover. The only way you have stayed strong through all of this was because of him. You recited the same line in your head all the time, trying desperately to stay calm in the terrifing after shock. *"Yuto's alive"* seemed to be on repeat in your mind, and scorn crossed your face, brought on upon by the thought that Yuto could have been killed, and was inches away from death itself. You could hear a famaliar voice, edged by stuttering, sadness, and sorrow. It seemed to have been saying something relitaviely close to your name, but you decided to block in out, lost in your thoughts. You caught your self saying the quitest "Yuto" under your petrefied breath. "SHUN!" You hear the same voice and get freed from your cage of fear and emotion: your mind.

"SHUN!" Your hear the same voice, much more annoyed now, and whip around. You look down, your golden gaze shifting upon Yuto. You inspect him, catching slight traces of blush on his face, but he quickly shakes it off. "Shun, you need to stop wandering off in your thoughts," he says briefly. "We have a real problem, and we need to deal with." You immaturely roll your eyes, your emotions acting as thorns on your heart. "How can we fix any problems when everything that we have ever known was ripped away from us in an instant." You are quickly getting annoyed, your hands curled into fist, wanting to whipe the calm look off of Yuto's face. Just as you tensed your muscles, you felt shaky, delicate, soft hands gently grab your clenched fist, and gently raise them to his chest. The same navy blue eyes that you get lost in were staring into yours, and you instantly are put at ease. Your always cold glare transformed into a soft, affectionate gaze as Yuto barried his head into your shoulders, and soft tears were soaked up in your cloak. Craddling the only one you loved, you gently pecked his forehead with a soft kiss, wrapping your now calm hands around his shoudlers. You just couldn't let go; it was almost as if you did, he would fade away in your arms. Suddenly serious, Yuto looked directly into your eyes, his face quickly softening. "Shun, we're getting married, right now."


End file.
